Genus species: (Ilex cornutaxc3x97Ilex pernyi)xc3x97Ilex latifolia. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Maglandxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new distinct variety of Ilex hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Maglandxe2x80x99. This new Ilex variety was discovered by Jack Mitchell Magee in April, 1994 as a naturally occurring branch sport of Ilex hybrid xe2x80x98Conafxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat No. 9,487 while being grown at Evergreen Nursery in Poplarville, Miss. The value of this new cultivar lies in its dense, upright, pyramidal growth habit, attractive orange-red fruit, and unusual leaf serrations. As with the parent plant, the plant of this invention may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment, in either formal or informal groupings, and is very attractive in mass plantings. The plant serves well in foundation plantings and is adapted for culture as a potted plant. This plant is responsive to pruning and training and may be used in forming attractive hedges and maintained without an excessive amount of care.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Magee""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Poplarville, Miss.
1. Dense, upright, and pyramidal in nature.
2. Hardy to Zone 7.
3. Heat and drought tolerant.
4. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
5. Tolerates most soils from moist to dry and from sand to clay.
6. Relatively pest resistant.
7. Very desirable in planters.
8. Make a good hedge or screen.
9. Easy to root from cuttings collected any time of year.
10. Flowers are perfect and can effectively pollinate other form of Ilex.
11. Produces attractive orange-red fruit in the fall which persist into the winter and which may result in bird visitations.
12. Has the ability to be sheared and trimmed to be kept within prescribed limits.
13. Mature leaves are a dull green color with attractive spines.
14. Easily trained into a small tree.